


Sleeping Sunshine

by byungpeaches



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Seungwoo mau pamer.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 2





	Sleeping Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan pertama yang aku buat di tahun 2020, untuk mengisi agenda #SeungchanBahagia2020.

Seungwoo masih memejamkan kedua mata kala salah satu tangannya ia gerakkan ke arah nakas yang ada di sebelah kiri tempat tidur. Benda persegi panjang yang tersentuh jemarinya terasa begitu dingin, _wajar_ jika mengingat semalaman benda itu tergeletak begitu saja di ruangan bersuhu delapan belas derajat. _Suaminya suka kepanasan di malam hari._

Perlahan Seungwoo membuka kelopak matanya, mengecek ponsel yang kini ada di genggaman–pukul enam delapan belas. Masih terlalu pagi, mengingat hari ini Sabtu–waktunya istirahat dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Seungwoo sudah sepenuhnya _sadar_. Maniknya kini menatap suaminya–Byungchan, masih terlelap di sebelah kanan tubuhnya.

Hanya dengan menengok sedikit saja, ujung hidung mancung Seungwoo sudah bisa menyentuh rambut suaminya yang kini di cat pirang–hampir berwarna putih. Wangi _shampoo_ kesukaan Byungchan- _juga Seungwoo_ langsung menyeruak ke penciuman. Tentu saja dengan sukarela Seungwoo hirup aromanya, _bonus_ kecupan berkali-kali pada kening yang lebih muda yang masih ditutupi helaian rambut.

_Seungwoo ingin sekali pamer pada dunia kalau suaminya persis malaikat._

Mata Byungchan begitu _cantik_ , bahkan ketika kelopaknya belum terbuka sekalipun. Bulu matanya memang tipis, namun kelihatan lembut sekali. Seungwoo jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup kedua ujungnya, _sekilas_.

Byungchan punya hidung mancung yang ujungnya agak lancip. Seungwoo suka sekali menjahili sang empu dengan menarik pelan ujungnya, _Seungwoo amat sangat gemas_. Seperti saat ini, ia ingin sekali menyentuh hidung Byungchan, namun diurungkan. Hidung suaminya begitu _sensitif_. Kalau sedang tidur, sentuhan sedikit saja pada hidungnya bisa membuat Byungchan bersin-bersin. _Seungwoo tidak tega._

Tangan Seungwoo yang awalnya ingin menyentuh hidung Byungchan kini malah beralih pada pipi yang _dulunya_ berisi. Byungchan dahulu selalu mengeluhkan bagian wajahnya yang satu ini. Byungchan bilang dirinya _gendut, jelek_ , sampai Seungwoo benar-benar marah. Karena demi apapun, pipi Byungchan yang _chubby_ itu malah jadi favorit bibirnya–untuk dihujani kecupan, karena halus dan empuk. _Well_ –meskipun kini pipi Byungchan tidak se- _chubby_ dahulu, tapi tetap saja masih sangat mengundang untuk diciumi. Terbukti dengan bibir Seungwoo yang saat ini malah asik menjelajahi, lalu diakhiri dengan satu kecupan agak lama pada cekungan yang _sempat_ nampak. Byungchan- _nya_ yang masih terlelap tiba-tiba saja tersenyum beberapa detik yang lalu.

Byungchan juga punya dahi yang sangat menarik di mata Seungwoo. Walaupun _jarang sekali_ Byungchan tunjukkan. Berhubung yang punya dahi belum juga bangun jadi Seungwoo memberanikan diri untuk menyibakkan berhelai-helai rambut yang menutupinya. _Okay, suaminya benar-benar tampan jika dahinya sengaja dipamerkan_. Biar Seungwoo melindungi asetnya yang satu ini, _hanya ia yang boleh lihat_. _Lagi_ , Seungwoo hadiahi dahi Byungchan dengan dua kali kecupan.

Atensi Seungwoo kini beralih pada jemari yang tiba-tiba bergerak pada kaos tipis yang ia kenakan. Tangan kanan Byungchan masih dengan posesif meremat bagian pinggang kaosnya–semalaman. _Semalam hujan, Byungchan takut petir._

_Ah, mungkin Byungchan sudah mulai terusik perbuatan isengnya._

Perlahan Seungwoo memiringkan tubuhnya– _begitu hati-hati_ menggeser lengannya yang jadi tumpuan kepala Byungchan. Tidak ingin gerakan kecil tubuhnya membangunkan yang lebih muda. _Benar_ , semalaman Byungchan tidur di lengan Seungwoo. Dirinya sama sekali tidak _keberatan_ , karena rasa pegalnya akan langsung _terbayar_ ketika pagi datang.

_Wajah manis Byungchan yang terbangun di hadapannya jadi satu-satunya jawaban._

Kelopak mata Byungchan bergerak dengan perlahan, sebelum benar-benar terbuka dengan binar yang mengerjap dengan lucu. Seungwoo sudah hapal di luar kepala, kedua manik itu baru benar-benar akan terbuka dengan sempurna pada _hitungan mundur dari angka sepuluh._

_...tiga,_

_dua,_

_satu._

Bertepatan dengan kedua tangan Seungwoo yang menangkup kedua pipi Byungchan– _menekannya cukup kuat_ , dengan bibir Seungwoo mendarat tepat pada bibir yang lebih muda. _Seungwoo tersenyum_ , bahkan setelah melewati tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari pernikahan mereka _pun_ Byungchan masih tetap saja membulatkan mata–kaget akan kelakuannya.

_“Morning, sunshine.”_

“Pipiku sakit banget, tau nggak _sih_.” Rajuk Byungchan-masih dengan surara parau _khas_ baru bangun tidur, yang _tanpa sadar_ malah mengerucutkan bibirnya, begitu menggemaskan. _At least_ di mata Seungwoo.

Membuat Seungwoo menarik lagi wajah suaminya untuk dihadiahi kecupan yang tidak terhitung berapa kali jumlahnya pada bibir tersebut.

Kecupan bertubi-tubi itu berhenti kala yang lebih muda _berinisiatif_ mengalungkan lengannya di balik leher sang suami, _memaksa_ untuk fokus menatapnya. Byungchan tersenyum, dengan perlahan menipiskan jarak sampai ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan milik Seungwoo–yang sempat-sempatnya terkekeh pelan. Sebelum pada akhirnya bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Seungwoo mengecup bibirnya terlalu lama. Jadi Byungchan ambil inisiatif _lagi_ , dengan menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan, melumat pelan bibir bawah Seungwoo. Tersenyum lagi ketika ia rasakan bibir Seungwoo mulai bergerak seirama dengan miliknya.

Sesi _morning kiss_ pagi ini diakhiri dengan kecupan _basah_ Seungwoo di kedua pipi Byungchan–tepat di lesung pipi milik suami _terkasih_ -nya.

_“Good morning, too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
